A Day In the Life of Harmony: April fool's Day
by ImSmuttyAndIKnowIt
Summary: It's April fool's day, and Harry has a prank in mind…. A funny little one-shot I had in my mind after watching MTV's Pranked that show is hilarious! . Rated M for language. R&R!


A Day In The Life of Harmony: April fool's Day

It's April fool's day, and Harry has a prank in mind…. A funny little one-shot I had in my mind after watching MTV's Pranked (that show is hilarious!).R&R!

Harry's eyes flew open. "Finally," he whisper-shouted as he looked at the calendar. Hermione was still sleeping soundly, curled up in a little pink and green ball next to him, and he didn't want to wake her up. Well, not _yet_...

Harry sprinted out of bed, rushing to the phone, and dialed Ron's number.

"Hey," he started. "Yea, is it ready?" Harry grinned when Ron answered:

"Yes, and I'll be right over." And then he hung up. Harry fell back in the armchair behind him. "Ahhhh," he sighed.

"I love April fool's day!" At that moment, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Harry yelled as he went to the door. When Harry opened the door, he could barely see Ron! His best friend was carrying a giant inflatable pool and about twenty pounds of ice.

"Do you need help setting up?" Ron asked. Harry thought for a moment. _The more, the merrier!_

"Sure! And you can stay for the whole prank!" Harry exclaimed. They ran upstairs into Harry and Hermione's room and stared at her amazed.

"Wow," Ron started. He looked as if he had been Stupefied.

"She's still asleep?" Harry tickled the bottom of her foot. She did not move an inch.

"Apparently, she's still in dreamland!" Harry chuckled. "Okay then, let's set this baby up!" Ron said. They laid the inflatable pool down on the floor next to Hermione.

"We're using ALL the ice?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Ron looked worried. "Are you sure? She's gonna be pissed!" Harry sighed.

"What's the worst she could do to us?" he asked. Ron was still worried, but he continued anyways. They opened the bag of ice and poured all of the contents of it into the pool. There was so much ice that the pool nearly overflowed!

"Should we wake her up now?" Ron asked. "Is everything ready?" Harry made a mental checklist.

_Pool: check! _

_Ice: check!_

_Sleeping 'Mione: check!_

"It's time!" Harry exclaimed. Ron walked around the pool so that he was facing the bed.

"Ready?" Harry asked. _This is gonna be awesome! _He thought to himself. Ron gave him a thumbs up, signaling for him to start the prank. "Operation Prank is a go-go!" He started to jump on the bed and yell "MIONE! MIONE WAKE UP!"

Hermione started kicking and hitting the air. "Stop it," she moaned, frowning. "get away!" she rolled towards the pool and then….. SPLASH! Her eyes flashed open and she jumped up.

"April fool's"! Ron and Harry yelled. Hermione stood up, shivering from the ice.

"What the hell? RON! HARRY! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed. Ron and Harry started cracking up. But Hermione was not happy at all. She was planning her revenge on Harry…. She knew it was him who had planned this. He loved to prank her, no matter what day it was. But she swore she was going to get her revenge. All she had to do was get Ron to leave. "Ron," she started. "don't you think Luna is looking for you? It's almost 12:00, she might be worried."

"Oh, crap! Thanks Hermione, she's probably wondering where I am!" Ron said. "Good luck with Mrs. Potter!" Ron ran out the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione waited until she heard the click of the lock on the front door.

"Wow. You're not mad?" Harry asked surprisingly. Hermione secretly grabbed a handful of ice before walking up to Harry in the sexiest way she could. When she was so close to him, she could hear his breathing, she purred, "Not at all." Following her lead, he pulled her closer to him. _This is my chance, _Hermione thought to herself. And she went for it. Pulling the waistband of his boxers, she dropped the ice in his pants.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS COLD!" Harry yelled as he released her. She stumbled backwards as she watched Harry jump around like a monkey, shouting loudly. "I've taught you well, haven't I?" Harry asked her once he had calmed down. The ice had melted judging by the wet spot on Harry's shorts.

Hermione smirked. "You haven't taught me anything! I thought of that all by myself!" Harry sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her softly. Hermione broke the kiss and said, "You're on next year. I'm already planning!" Harry pinned her down on the bed before saying, "You don't have to wait for April fool's Day for a prank, just letting you know. He continued kissing her while Hermione thought, _you better watch out, Harry. Mama's got some tricks up her sleeve….._

Hopefully my second story was better!

P.S. about the foot tickling thing that Harry did to see if Hermione was awake or not, it's a thing that my family does. If the person is awake (or half awake), they would change their position and/or move their feet!


End file.
